


Darker Than Blood

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Knight Inspired, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Do Kyungsoo’s life revolves around humans and vampires. For one, the person he looks up to the most is a vampire. Furthermore, being a prefect at SM Academy, an elite boarding school that caters to both humans and vampires, it is his duty to safeguard both creatures from each other.This coexistence however will be threatened by a visit from a mysterious vampire leading into a series of events that will make him question everything he thought he has long since figured out about vampires, humans and, ultimately, himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue: Where Memories End and Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the animé/manga, Vampire Knight. And if you know that certain animé/manga, you probably also know all the major plot twists that this fic might possibly contain. Nonetheless, I hope that won’t deter you from reading and/or enjoying this fic.
> 
> Title is inspired by another animé (i.e. Darker than Black).
> 
> See how unoriginal I am yet? Seriously though, I’ll try not to practically rip off everything from the animé/manga. Anyways, this fic will contain their MAMA powers. :D
> 
> Also, I’m not sure if this will have mature scenes—cough smut cough—so I’m not gonna rate this M at the moment. Besides, I don’t wanna get your hopes up because I’m an awkward potato who probably can’t smut (I haven’t tried yet so I never really know).

_It’s all over their bodies._

The metallic scent of the red liquid that has gushed out of his parents attacked his nose. He should run, but fear kept him rooted to the spot. Even when the woman who had ripped his parents’ throats looked at him, his body failed to cooperate with his thoughts to flee.

The woman started advancing towards him slowly. Excruciatingly slow. Like she’s taking her time because she’s certain he won’t be able to go anywhere. And maybe she’s right. Even he himself knows that he can run, but it will be a wasted effort.

He wanted to close his eyes, but his gaze remained on the woman who’s inching her way to where he’s standing. A gruesome smile tugged on her lips, blood dripping from the corners. Her fangs are elongated and just when he thought they would be sinking down his throat, a quick movement made its way towards them.

_Snap!_

Everything happened in a blur. One moment, he was pretty sure he’d end up just like his parents; the next moment, a guy was standing in front of him, putting a cloak over his shivering body. The guy was speaking, but he couldn’t make out the words he was saying. But, for some reason, his voice seems soothing. Like a lullaby.

The next thing he knew, the guy and him were standing in front of a door. A series of knocks was made, and a man opened the door for them. The man seemed to be in his mid-20s.

“Hi, Kyungsoo,” the man greeted, putting him in a tight embrace. “I’m Do Minjun. I am sorry for your loss. I will do my best to be a good father to you.”

*****

And that was Do Kyungsoo’s only remaining memory from his childhood. All that he’s left of his first ten years of existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone knows/remembers Do Minjun? :D
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


	2. Chapter 1: The Favored One

Kyungsoo watched as the Day Class students flocked by the Night Class dormitory again just as the Night Class students were about to head to the classrooms for their turn to use them tonight. Kyungsoo should be used to this kind of scenario already, considering he has witnessed this daily occurrence for five years already of his stay at SM Academy. In fact, for two years now, he has also been made a prefect and is now in charge of reigning the Day Class students back to their own dormitory before the dusky canvas of the heavens completely turn into the dark skies of the night.

He sighed. Although he totally understands why the Day Class students find the Night Class students appealing, he knows it would be dangerous to let them mingle with each other once the sun sets. There’s a reason for the separation of classes, afterall. Not only is it due to the difference in financial standing, the actual reason is rooted upon an ancient secret. A secret that was revealed to Kyungsoo when he was ten and a secret that he’s helping remain hidden for those who are still not aware.

“Chanyeol sunbae!” A series of squealing and giggling voices put Kyungsoo back into focus. Other Day Class students were also calling out to the rest of the Night Class students who just got out of the Moonlight Gate.

While some of the Night Class students basked in the attention, Chanyeol, as per usual, merely just acknowledged the crowd with a stiff nod of the head. But unlike before where he would go straight to the classrooms, he stopped right in front of Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo-ya,” Chanyeol called which made Kyungsoo freeze on his spot. Any other time, he wouldn’t mind being called this way. But they’re in front of people who aren't supposed to hear that kind of informality. As expected, the crowd quieted instantly. Kyungsoo could sense that everyone is waiting to see how his interaction with Chanyeol would unfold.

“Chanyeol sunbae…” Kyungsoo said, looking towards Chanyeol’s face but not exactly meeting his gaze. He is not sure what the older wants from him that couldn’t wait until it’s just the two of them or at least until all the Day Class students are in their respective dorms already.

Chanyeol surprised him again when he bent down a bit so his lips are directly beside his right ear, which he knows is Chanyeol’s form of intimacy and secrecy. “Happy birthday, Soo.”

That got him flushing right away. This is the first time Chanyeol greeted him in front of others for his birthday. He’s not sure what’s going on inside the other’s mind, but he was not given time to figure it out before Chanyeol was straightening his back and ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair. “Come see me at the Moonlight Hall for dinner.”

Chanyeol resumed his walk, while the rest of the Night Class students followed suit. Kyungsoo did not miss the stink eye from Baekhyun, one of the closest persons to Chanyeol. On the other hand, Sehun, another Night Class student, gave him a tentative smile.

Kyungsoo did not give any sort of reply, still anxious about how the Day Class students’ reception to the interaction they witnessed would be. But, more than the reactions of just any other Day Class students, he’s more worried about how his co-prefect would take it.

Looking around, he tried to find where the prefect in question would be. He spotted the other prefect giving the Day Class students his infamous death glare.

“Get inside your dorms!” his co-prefect bellowed. “Or you can all see yourselves with detention slips.” Everyone knows how troublesome detention is at SM. So it has always been an effective threat for the students, especially if it’s his co-prefect who would be saying it. He’s known for giving the most difficult detention tasks ever since he became prefect. He doesn’t always use this kind of tactic though, but Kyungsoo supposed he got pissed with the stunt Chanyeol pulled a while ago. 

Immediately, the crowd dispersed, but the chatter didn’t exactly disappear until the grounds was left with no other person but Kyungsoo and his co-prefect.

“The nerve of that Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo heard the other guy say. “He’s just causing trouble with the Day Class students. And you didn’t even say anything.”

Kyungsoo looked at the other prefect. “What do you want me to say, Jongin? I wasn’t expecting what he did as well. You of all people know how much I don’t want to draw attention to _them._ ”

Jongin sighed. He looked away, but Kyungsoo was sure he said something.

“What did you say, Nini?” he asked, using the pet name he’s given him in the first year they met each other. He mostly uses it only when Jongin’s in a bad mood, which he’s a hundred percent sure the guy is, if the lack of enthusiasm to engage in a conversation with him is any indication.

“I said, will you go to their dorm later?” Jongin finally asked in an audible tone, still not looking at him.

“I have to go; it’s Chanyeol hyung,” Kyungsoo said, and it’s always been enough of an explanation between the two of them. Kyungsoo can never say no to his Chanyeol hyung. And Jongin knows his place, knows enough not to ask again. So when Kyungsoo started to apologize, Jongin just waved him away.

“Honestly, I don’t care,” Jongin said, shrugging. “It’s your life. And if you want to waste it trying to fit in with _their_ kind, then, by all means, do it.” Jongin started walking away, leaving Kyungsoo standing alone.

Kyungsoo wants to say something hurtful back. But he knows Jongin’s intention with his words is not to hurt him, never to hurt him. He really just needs Jongin to understand that Chanyeol does not belong to the bad side of his kind.

*****

Kyungsoo knocked three times on the door before quietly entering the study. “Dad,” Kyungsoo called to the man seated behind a desk, making the said man look up from a file he was reading. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure, son. Have a seat.” Minjun, Kyungsoo’s dad, put down the papers in his hand. “What is it?”

“Chanyeol hyung invited me for dinner...” Kyungsoo started, playing with his fingers.

“And?” his dad prompted.

“Nini is mad at me for it.” Kyungsoo sighed. He feels like a child telling on someone to his parents. Well, that’s exactly what he’s doing, Kyungsoo thought.

“Honestly, son, did you expect another reaction from him?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. If anything, he’s been with Jongin for too long to know that the guy would rather not interact with any of the Night Class students. It was only due to his prefect duties that he would tolerate being in the same breathing space as them. And Kyungsoo knows Jongin agreed to be one of the school’s prefects because he cares about the Day Class students more than he would like to admit.

“So, what do you plan on doing?”

Kyungsoo is conflicted. He can’t just ditch Chanyeol when he made that kind of invitation to him. It’s rare that Chanyeol would ask him to do anything. It’s usually the other way around; Chanyeol would be doing things for Kyungsoo even if the latter does not ask for them. On the other hand, he has made a promise to himself to be a good brother to Jongin, much like how Chanyeol is to Kyungsoo.

His dad got up from his seat, making his way to stand in front of Kyungsoo. He pulled Kyungsoo up on his feet. “Just do what you think is for the best, okay?” he said as he tapped Kyungsoo’s shoulders a couple of times. “It’s your birthday! You should be having fun with the youngsters, not moping with an old man like me. But seriously, son, don’t be too harsh on yourself. Do what you think is for the best. You and I both know Chanyeol and Jongin want you to be happy. Especially today.”

“Thank you, Dad.” Kyungsoo embraced his dad.

“No problem. And, smile! A sad face will end up looking old much quicker than a happy face.” Minjun pinched Kyungsoo’s cheeks gently and tugged them to get a smile out of Kyungsoo. “There! All dashing at sixteen.”

*****

In the end, Kyungsoo decided to merely drop by the Moonlight Hall to spend some time with Chanyeol. Afterwards, he plans on speaking to Jongin and have the guy spend the rest of his birthday with him.

When he got to the gates of the Night Dormitory, he was surprised to see Sehun waiting for him there.

“Hi, Kyungsoo hyung,” Sehun greeted. “Happy birthday.”

Kyungsoo gave the guy a smile. “Thank you.”

“Chanyeol sunbae is waiting for you,” Sehun said, gesturing for Kyungsoo to follow him. Kyungsoo fell into step behind him, letting his eyes roam around his surroundings. It’s not his first time at the Night Dormitory, but his previous trips here were always with his dad and had been for prefect duties.

At first, there wasn’t really anything that strikes Kyungsoo as out of the ordinary. That is, until he steps into the hall. There were quite a number of people inside the place. He looked around, trying to find Chanyeol, whom he spotted talking to an elderly Kyungsoo would rather not interact with. A member of the Council of Elders, the very member who strongly proposes for something that Kyungsoo would never concede to.

Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol had already sensed his presence as soon he excused himself from talking to the older man. He waved Kyungsoo over to sit beside him. "Happy birthday. I'm glad you made it tonight."

Chanyeol clinked his glass with the end of his fork, causing the hall to quiet down and give their full attention to him. “Tonight is the night that changes a lot of things for us." Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo to give him a smile. "We welcome Kyungsoo to our world as our own.”

And before Kyungsoo could even comprehend what those statements mean, he felt the sharp sting of Chanyeol’s fangs piercing the column of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did we get here? >_<
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
